


The Problem with Knots

by RedBeautyFTW



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeautyFTW/pseuds/RedBeautyFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinda loosely based on this prompt: Imagine person C just moved into a new apartment when the bell rings. They open the door to find Person A there asking if C is any good with knots, because A tied up B for some kinky roleplaying only know that they’re “done” they can’t undo the knots and the rope is too thick to cut through.  (Up to you if C becomes a close friend after that or if it turns into an OT3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with Knots

Jemma had no idea why she even agreed to do this.

She told Skye that maybe it was a bad idea. That they should really do the research and find out the correct way to do these things. But, no. Skye gave her that pouty, adorable little puppy dog look and Jemma caved. She agreed to have one more first with her girlfriend. One more thing to take off the relationship bucket list.

Next thing you know, she’s jumping to put her clothes back on and doing an extreme walk of embarrassment toward Bobbi Morse’s bedroom door. 

She never realized how long the hallways in the playground were. So many different twists and turns. Then again, maybe it just felt long. Especially with the request she was about to make weighing heavy on her mind. Her hands wrung together and she shuffled along as quickly as possible.

Jemma turned a corner, almost running into Hunter. “Oh!” she squeaked causing him to look up. “So sorry.”

“It’s alright.” He assured her. “Not easy shuffling along these halls, I suppose.”

Jemma offered a nervous smile as she raised her hand to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. “Um, Hunter, have you see Bobbi?”

“Bob? Yeah, of course.” He pointed over his shoulder toward a few rooms behind him. “She’s just settling in after her mission.” He shrugged. “Just knock.” He flashed a quick smile with a nod and returned his attention to the object in his hand as he walked away.

Jemma smiled sheepishly as she watched him walk away. Once he was gone, she returned to her mission of finding Bobbi. She finally reached her door, hesitating for just a moment before raising her hand and knocking. Her hands clutched together as she bounced on her heels. She could hear Bobbi rustling around behind the door and anxiously knocked once again.

After a mere second, the door opened and she was greeted by Bobbi’s bright, yet curious, smile. “Hey, Jemma.” She greeted, releasing a breath. She leaned against the door frame. “What’s up?”

Jemma looked around, her hands still fidgeting with one again. She took a small step forward. “I was wondering—if you’re not busy, of course—if, perhaps, you could help Skye and I with a delicate matter?”

Bobbi furrowed her brow then raised an eyebrow. “What type of delicate matter?”

Jemma bit the corner of her lip. Her eyes shifted from side to side again before locking on Bobbi. “How good are you with removing knots?”

Bobbi stared at her for a long while. “Well, now I definitely need to know the details.”

Jemma sighed. “Well, Skye and I had been talking about different ways to spice up our-well-bedroom time. “ Her face scrunched and pink began to fill her cheeks. “Needless to say, I didn’t realize how strong I made the knots and—“

Bobbi raised her hand cutting her off in mid-sentence. “Say no more.” She said, a small chuckle lacing her voice as she stepped out of her room and closed the door behind her…

*********************

Bobbi had been stifling a laugh for a while now. Her hand covered her mouth as she did her best to bury the chuckle deep inside. She stared down at the bed and moved her hand from her mouth. The only sound that escaped was a heavy breath and a small chuckle. She shook her head and went back to staring.

“Yes, in hindsight, maybe we should have thought this through.” Jemma said, breaking the awkward silence in the room. She raised up on her toes and looked Bobbi in the eye. “I mean, it was fun—“She turned and looked down at the bed with a frown. “Up until this point.”

“Okay, while you two are talking about where we went wrong, my hands are losing feeling.” 

Their eyes shifted to meet Skye’s.

Skye stared up at them, her hands helplessly tied to the headboard by an extremely strong rope. From the looks of it, it was definitely something May used to train with. Skye looked uncomfortable. Her still naked body covered with a S.H.I.E.L.D issued blanket that was slipping down each time she shifted. 

Jemma took a few steps closer, pulling the cover further up Skye’s body. She ran her hand over her girlfriend’s head and gave her an apologetic look. “We’ve tried everything. Even cutting the damn things.” She turned to Bobbi, her eyes pleading with the woman. “Is there anything you can do?”

Bobbi stepped over and tugged on the knot. She bounced her head from side to side. “I’m sure there is something in Mac’s garage that can get that loose.” 

“Oh, Bobbi! That would be wonderful!”

“Yeah, no problem, but first.” Without warning, Bobbi pulled out her phone and snapped a photo.

“Hey!” Skye shouted, tugging against the ropes. 

Bobbi smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Hey, you never know when this might come in handy.” She teased, slipping her phone into her back pocket. “I’ll see what I can find.” She tossed them a wink and exited the room.

Jemma turned to Skye, her cheeks pink and her expression apologetic. She opened her mouth to speak, but Skye quickly interrupted.

“Next time, we use the handcuffs. It’s much easier to find a key.”


End file.
